


5 Variations of Gale/Randy

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: 5 variations, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little collection of five drabbles having to do with (stay with me) the possibility of Randy marrying Simon.  3rd one kind of follows the 1st, the 4th follows the 2nd, and the 5th is designed to go with any and all, lol.  Not as confusing as I make it sound, I hope ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Variations of Gale/Randy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

_The one where Simon proposed to Randy…_

I can’t believe he asked. I never really thought this would come up.

It was never mentioned before, except in a context of what legally _could_ happen. Discussed as warm-up for writing some article, or the soundtrack for smiling at friends of ours who’d done it.

But when Simon gets an idea in his head…

His words, the ring… were beautiful.

Thing is, even if I were straight, I doubt I’d want to get married. Simon said I can’t know that, because if I weren’t gay, I’d be a completely different person.

I almost mentioned Gale, but didn’t.

I said…

***

 _The one where Randy proposed to Simon…_

It’s time. You’ve been together for years. Simon deserves this.

To be married to you? God, nice how you make it sound like you’re some great prize. You laugh at yourself.

But it feels like this is what should happen, doesn’t it? Even if you never believed marriage was for you. He loves you, he’s been there… You love him…

Maybe this ultimate commitment will finally put to rest all those dreams, hazel and unavailable. You tell yourself it’s time to grow up.

Gale would laugh at you, too, but not for thinking you’re a prize. He’d say you were.

***

 _The one where Gale says “don’t”…_

“I have news.”

“You haven’t called in a while. Must be big. Finally realize your dream of becoming a Rockette?”

“No, but almost as unbelievable… Simon asked me to marry him.”

“……”

“Gale?”

“Shit… * _cough_ *… that is big. I- I thought you two didn’t need, you know… the piece of paper.”

“I thought so, too, but he asked, and I said…”

“Rand, don’t.”

“Don’t… tell you what I said?”

“Just _don’t_. Don’t fucking marry Simon.”

“…Why not, Gale?”

“Because… God, if I thought you’d be happy, I’d shut up.”

“I won’t?”

“No!… Don’t you know we’re supposed to be together?”

***

 _The one where Gale says “congratulations”…_

“I have news.”

“Your voice sounds weird, and not in the good, stoned way. What happened?”

“It’s happy news… I’m just not sure you…”

“Tell me, asshole.”

“…Simon and I are getting married.”

“……”

“Gale?”

“Shit… * _cough_ *… Trying to shut up all those fangirls who fantasize and theorize about us? Might work, but I doubt it.”

“Fuck you. That’s not why I asked. He’s not just some guy. I want the full commitment to… the man I love.”

“Rand, don’t-… _You_ asked _him_?”

“Yes… I did.”

“ _Rand_ …… Sorry. Bad joke… I don’t think it’s funny, trust me.”

“Anything else?”

“……Congratulations.”

***

 _The one where… in every one… you’re the one…  
_

I knew it would take something truly life-changing and huge for us to finally take a step towards each other. Change our lives the way we always wanted to.

Either a terminal illness or promise (threat) of a wedding… the tying of a knot that would sever our last chance… and I’m grateful God chose the latter for our wake-up call.

Not that it was ever not meant. Simon knows that. Knows me well enough to know what I need, and that’s why he let me go.

Gale asks shyly if I have regrets. I kiss him… forever.

“Not anymore.”


End file.
